


Mystery on the Ice

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Christmas is time for cheer, but this year, it turns deadly. The detectives are pulled in a murder mystery that may just ruin Christmas time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Dec fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season of cheer gets tainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. L&M will be updated next.

Ryan and Isaac were helping Peter cover Frozen; an ice skating show. Peter and Isaac were taking pictures, while Ryan had been inscribed to help write an article. Ryan glared at the boys.

"Why me?" she wanted to know.

"We're short handed!" Peter protested.

"According to Stiles, you love Disney." Isaac added.

"Fine, but you owe me." Ryan relented as she continued to take notes.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they took a break from baking cookies.

"Mostly done with the cookies. I'll be baking bread next." Steve was saying.

"We're nearly done with the Christmas shopping." Bucky mentioned.

"When do you want to take them to see Santa?" Steve wanted to know. Bucky thought about it before giving his husband his answer.

"Perfect!" Steve beamed as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person was lurking in the shadows as they waited for someone. Minutes later, another person arrived. The persons met in the middle. They eyed each other suspiciously.

"What do you want?" they asked.

"Your death." came the reply.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" they snapped.

"I'm serious." they said before lunging. Their companion screamed and fought, but it was in vain. Within minutes, they laid on the floor dead. The person left them and walked away, putting the past hour completely out of their minds.


	2. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family prepare for the session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The Rogers-Barnes family decorated their place for Christmas. Stockings were hung over the fireplace. Up went mistletoe over certain doorways. Ornaments, candy canes, and string lights covered the Christmas tree. Angel, nutcracker, snow men, and Santa Claus figurines were placed here and there. A wreath was placed on the front door. A Nativity set was placed at the fireplace manel. The Advent calendar was given its place of honor in the family room. Garland was wrapped around the stairway banisters.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Steve beamed.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out for a group date to a murder mystery dinner. The murder mystery was focusing on the story of a missing fiancee. They were served tri-tip roast with mashed potatoes, asparagus, and a side salad. They had a lot of fun. The plot had them sucked in, and the food was delicious.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives and fellow residents decorated the community center. Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa decorations were everywhere. The Christmas tree had its place of honor in the lobby. Decals were placed on the windows and walls. A Nativity scene was placed on the main table as a centerpiece, while a menorah was placed at the front desk.

Flags were placed outside. Pinsettias were placed on the stage in the theater. Christmas figurines, garland, and other decor were scattered all over the rooms. Swirl and fluffy decor, crepe streamers, and lights hung from the ceiling. Helium and color balloons were placed in corners. Table confetti and centerpieces covered the tables in the lounge and dining hall. There were fringe curtains in several doorways.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Noshiko beamed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Stiles, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner was broccoli soup, salad, and bread. The families and friends enjoyed conservation over their meal. They loved their meal and company.

* * *

**_den at Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat on their couch with cups of tea. Bucky had his arm around Steve as they watched late night shows. Steve kissed Bucky with a happy sigh and watched more TV.


	3. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish handles a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be updated next.

Odin and Frigga were overlooking the decorating efforts at Asgard. When they were done, they marveled at another masterpiece.

One floor was dedicated to Kwanzaa complete with black, red, and green decorations. There were crepe streamers and fluffy decorations. In addition to balloons. A banner hung over the doorway. A mat, beaded bracelet, kinara with candles, unity cup, and fruits were placed at a table as a centerpiece.

Another floor was blue and white Hanukkah themed. There was gelt, dreidels, and menorahs symbols scattered all over in addition to a flag with the star of david on it. Balloons were placed here and there.

The remaining floors were decorated in gold, silver, red, and green. There was even a floor decorated with white, gold, and silver. Decals went up in the walls. Garland, banners, and balloons were placed here and there. Signs announcing the holiday sales were out in full force.

"Wonderful job as usual, everyone!" Frigga declared.

* * *

While Rose was supervising the decorations efforts, Parrish and his squad arrived at the crime scene. The crime scene was cut off from the other parts of the area. They met Melinda.

"The poor woman was strangled. Probably with a shoe lace, telling from the marks." she reported.

"Yeah. A lot of pressure to the neck." Parrish had to agree. More pictures were taken of her body.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers, curly fries, and milkshakes. They enjoyed their date. At the end, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The crew baked holiday themed treats.There were swiss roll cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and pies. The treats held several kinds of flavors.

The pies were sweet potato, Chocolate cream, apple, pumpkin, and cranberry. The swiss roll flavors consisted of; chocolate-peppermint, eggnog, and pumpkin-pecan.

In addition to the usual chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, there were special flavors. The month's flavors were; white chocolate, peppermint, coconut, lemon, and strawberry. The buttercream came in red, green, white, and blue colors with matching sprinkles.

There were specialized frostings to go with certain flavors. There were chocolate buttercream to go with vanilla cupcakes for Kwanzaa. Coconut cupcakes came with cream cheese frosting, while peppermint came with white chocolate buttercream. Raspberry buttercream went with lemon cakes, while strawberry frosting matched strawberry cakes.

There were sugar cookies with red, green, blue, and white icing on top with sprinkles. The drinks were eggnog, hot chocolate, and cider.

The rest of the staff finished up decorating the cafe in red, green, gold, and silver.

"Wonderful as job! Keep it up, and you can expect holiday bonuses." Bronwen said as she clapped her hands.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. Bucky leaned into his husband and kissed him. Steve couldn't stop beaming. He loved his husband.


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer looks at the media coverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. CiW will be updated later.

The detectives were having an usual day when Bobbi and Lance visited with a new case.

"We have a new case for you." Lance said.

"What is it?" Cora wanted to know.

"Parrish handed us a file on a young woman. She was strangled." Bobbi replied.

"Hand us the file. We'll take it." Malia added.

"I will let him know." came the reply.

* * *

While the detectives were finding out about their new case, the Boyd and Rogers-Barnes kids attended play practice. 

The church was doing an Nativity play. The theme was under the sea. The entire cast would be dressed up in fish costumes in addition to their regular costumes.

Kids from age three to twelve practiced well. Well, the older kids were doing well, they had been given speaking parts in addition to songs. The younger kids only had to practice the songs. They were excited.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other. So they caught up with each other.

"We have a new case." Allison mentioned.

"It's a murder case." she finished.

"Good luck with that." Scott said.

"Thanks." Allison replied. They talked for hours until it was time to log off. They blew kisses before signing off.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer read the newspaper reports. They were reading the paper very carefully.

'Hm. They are going to look into it. They should have left it alone.' they mused.

'I'll have to make them regret their decision.' they decided.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple kissed softly.

"This night is so quiet. We haven't had a night like this in awhile." Steve commented.

"Kids are being a tad bit more independent. Well, except for the toddlers." Bucky nodded. The couple snuggled closer, cherishing that moment.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take on the murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here;'s ch 4 for MotI. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_ice skating rink;_ **

Logan Miller, Carter Jones, and Molly Williams met up. They eyed their fellow employees warily. They were in similar straits, having little or no alibis.

They had been visited by the police and didn't know what to think. After a tense exchange, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Cora, Malia, Kira, Allison, and Isaac began their investigation by visiting the ice skating rink. They walked into the room where the victim had been found. They looked at the white outline. 

They began a thorough search of the room. They found pieces of the shoe lace on the floor under some furniture.

"Aha, a clue." Malia said.

"Bag it, and see if we can get this to the police. Maybe they can find something." Allison said.

* * *

**_The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, New York;_ **

The couples went on a group date to the Met. They looked around at the collection of artworks. The exhibits consisted of a section on a french painter Eugene Delacroix, art and conspiracy; art connected to major powers in history, art and culture of Armenian people, jewelry, art of Native America, Dutch masterpieces, and many more.

Additional collections were; poetry, portrait paintings and studio drawings, furniture designs, gouaches, polynesian artists' works, crowns, baroque creche, classical art of Medusa, Japanese armory, ancient Egyptian coffin, textiles, renaissance art, Korean, Egyptian, and China arts. The group marveled at everything.

"We need to come back to look around some more." Erica said.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They made Christmas cookies. They mixed the batter, then put them on sheets in the oven. The finished cookies were then placed on racks to cool on either the counter or the kitchen table.

They made spitz, peanut butter kisses, and mint chip meringues. The last batch for the day was still in the oven. So Steve set the bowl and spoon aside.

"You can lick the spoon and bowl." he said. The kids gathered around to taste.

"May we have some cookies, please?" Pietro asked hopefully.

"Just one. You don't want to spoil your dinner." Bucky answered. The kids were then allowed to pick a cookie. Then they settled down to lick the bowl and spoon happily.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, after the kids were put to bed, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers. They couldn't stop kissing. 


	6. Suspicion Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives narrow their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives met to compare notes. They had pens and notebooks in their hands.

"We found three people with motives and flimsy alibis." Malia began.

"What do we have on them?" Allison asked.

"Their names are Logan Miller, Carter Jones, and Molly Williams. They all work at the skating rink. Logan is the manager and was her boss. Carter was her ex boyfriend, Molly was her rival." Kira said from her notes.

"Look in their background some more." Cora said. Then they ended the meeting and got to work.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve visited a bistro for lunch. They had soups and sandwiches with soda. They got sugar cookies for dessert.

They flirted over their meal. When they finished their lunches, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled at each other.

* * *

That afternoon, Peter and Chris bonded with Malia and Allison. They went ice skating. Chris had to support Peter when he fell down. Malia and Allison had better luck.

"How do you manage it?" Peter wanted to know.

"Practice." Malia and Allison chorused.

"Try asking Dad for help." Allison added.

"I already am." Chris replied. The fathers and daughters had an amazing time.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Stiles and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, salad, and herb bread. They had milk to drink with their meal.

They laughed and talked over their dinner. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They missed each other dearly.

"We found three suspects." Allison was saying.

"Congratulations." Scott smiled.

"Don't celebrate just yet. They all have flimsy alibis, and I don't know if they will cooperate." Allison cautioned.

"You can do it. I believe in you."' Scott encouraged.

"Thank you." Allison smiled at her love.

"Anyway! How are you doing?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Fine, it's quiet here. I miss you." Scott replied. They talked for another hour before it was time to log off. They blew kisses to each other before logging off.


	7. High Strung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspects are finally approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. CiW will be updated tmw.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They visited the suspects and took their statements. Sadly, Carter, Logan, and Molly stymied their investigation by being overly evasive and unhelpful.

In the end, the detectives were forced to give up. They left annoyed.

"Damn it!" Malia growled.

"We have to go back to the drawing board." Allison said.

* * *

That evening, Carter, Logan, and Molly met up in a bar. They were on edge.

"Why did you call us here?" Molly wanted to know.

"They have detectives on the case." Logan replied.

"I already knew that. They turned up on my doorstep!" Carter grumbled. His face was set in a dark scowl.

"Same." Molly said as she sipped on her tea. They all sat back and groaned. So much for their hopes that the police would give up.

* * *

While the suspects were meeting, the couples went to the Nutcracker ballet for their group date. They marveled as the story unfolded. They all fell in love with Clara and the Nutcracker. The visit to the Land of Sweets and the various dances wowed them. They left the theater talking about the play.

Afterwards, they went to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered Unlimited house Salad, Soup, and breadsticks. They had tea or sodas with their meal. Dessert was; Black Tie Mousse cake, Cannoli Trio, and Dolcini.

The couples enjoyed their meal. By the end, the couples had to ask to take their cake or cannoli home.

"I'm stuffed. But it was worth it!" Kaito declared.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Ryan and Cora babysat Zack and his younger siblings. They sat the kids in front of the TV to watch Polar Express. While the kids were enraptured by the movie, the girls made dinner for the kids.

They made mac n' cheese with bell peppers and bacon bits. They had broccoli and rolls as sides. Glass filled with milk was set out at the table.

When dinner was ready, Ryan went to the den and paused the movie.

"Hey! The movie isn't done!" Pietro complained.

"Dinner is ready." Ryan announced. The kids stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

While the kids were occupied, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to the Met to see the newest collection. Afterwards, they went to the Melting Pot for dinner.

After being shown to a table, they sat down and ordered 4 courses experience; cheese fondue, steak lovers, salad, and chocolate fondue for dessert.

The dippers to go with cheese fondue consisted of veggies and bread. The dippers for dessert were; fruit, wafers, marshmallows, biscotti, cake cubes, and shortbread.

Bucky and Steve smiled and flirted over their meal. Steve felt like he was sixteen all over again and newly in love.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses in the life of the Rogers-Barnes family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They talked with other employees and got more intel on Logan, Carter, and Molly. Sadly, they weren't any closer to narrowing down the list.

* * *

One day, the Rogers-Barnes kids, Boyd's siblings, the Hewitt kids, Lila and Nate Barton visited Santa Claus at the local mall. The kids took turns telling Santa what they wanted for Christmas. They had letters and lists and gave them to Santa.

Afterwards, they had their pictures taken and the elves gave them candy canes.

"What do you say, kids?" Steve coaxed.

"Thank you, Santa! Merry Christmas!" the kids chorused.

"Ho, ho! You're welcome! Merry Christmas!" Santa boomed.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

The bakery held their holiday sale. The bakery cafe was decorated in red, green, gold, and silver. There were swirl and fluffy decorations. A Christmas tree was set up near the entrance. A table held a menorah and a kinara respectively. 

There were tables for the sale. The table with blue tablecloth held Hanukkah cupcakes and cookies with blue or white frosting on top. There were matching sprinkles or stars of David on top of the cupcakes. The cookies were cut in dreidel, menorah, and star shapes. In addition, there was table confetti in shapes of menorah, 'Mazel tov', stars, dreidels, and 'happy hanukkah.' They had gelt coins scattered with the confetti.

The table with red tablecloth with green trees on it held Christmas cupcakes and cookies. The cookies and cupcakes had red or green frosting on top. There were matching sprinkles on top. The cookies were cut in trees, stockings, candy canes, bells, and Santa Claus shapes. In addition, there were gingerbread men cookies, swiss roll cakes, and chocolate cream pies. Finally, there was green and red mistletoe confetti scattered around.

The table with red, black, and green tablecloth held a mat with unity cup, tropical fruit, ear of corn, and a flag on it. Confetti was scattered around the centerpiece. The table held coconut cakes, sweet potato pies, cookies, and vanilla cupcakes with chocolate buttercream.

Bins sold felt Santa and elf hats. Baskets were filled with reindeer antlers, happy hanucat, and glitter Christmas tree headbands. There were glitter hanukkah, dreidel, snowmen, gingerbread men, and glitter light head boppers. Other accessories consisted of Christmas HO HO HO bead and jingle bell santa hat necklaces, and jingel bell rings.

There were reindeer ankle socks to go with matching reindeer slipper shoes. Finally, there was Chanukah tattoo sets.

The sale was a major hit. The kids loved the tattoos and other accessories. They also couldn't decide what kind of treat they wanted. In the end, the parents put their feet down and made the kids choose which treat they wanted, the others they could get later.

The parents brought cakes and pies to take home. The kids were given either cookie or cupcake for now. Some teachers came by and brought cupcakes for parties at school. Cupcakes and cookies were in high demand for future holiday parties. Bronwen beamed at her success.

"Wonderful! Expect holiday bonuses, everyone." she announced.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played a Christmas memory game. The kids had fun matching Santa Claus, Christmas trees, bells, presents, candy canes, and gingerbread men. They played three rounds before ending the game.

"Can we play again?" Pietro asked.

"Next time. Now, it's nap time." Steve announced. The kids got up.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. The kids were napping or reading. So the husbands cuddled up under the covers. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. He couldn't stop nuzzling his husband's neck. It was nice to have a break from everything.


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter, Logan, and Molly are scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, Melinda finished the autopsy report. The victim Marisol Arquette had died of strangulation. She had a broken hyoid bone. Melinda signed it and passed it on to the police.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They went to an Indian restaurant for dinner. They enjoyed themselves and had plenty of fun. The food and laughter made it the perfect date.

* * *

The next day, Carter, Logan, and Molly met in a private gazebo in the park. They were whispering and looking around.

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked.

"We are going to calm down before we make a scene." came the reply.

"Fine." they said.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Danielle, and Stiles got together for dinner. Dinner was roast beef, mashed potatoes, mac n' cheese, beans, salad, and cranberry jello. They had either tea or milk to go with their dinner. 

The mood was merry as they talked over their meal. When they were done, they got up to clean.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up in bed as they talked. The kids were in bed, so their parents could be alone.

"I'm nearly done with the list for Christmas cookies." Steve was saying.

"The presents are brought, we need to wrap them." Bucky nodded.

"Okay, what should we make for Christmas dinner?" Steve asked, grabbing pen and paper.

"Roast beef with some vegetables sides." Bucky suggested.

"Cream of corn definitely. Rice or potatoes?" Steve wanted to know.

"Potato gratin, peas, cauliflower with melted cheese on top." Bucky listed.

"What about Yorkshire pudding?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I have some more ideas. Broccoli casserole and salad." Bucky replied.

"Excellent. What about desserts? Christmas cookies for sure." Steve replied.

"Peppermint ice cream?" Bucky offered.

"Wonderful." Steve smiled. They talked for hours until they were satisfied. When they were done, they kissed.


	10. Trapped on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is lured out of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WiPP should be updated tmw.

A few days later, the couples went to a music concert for a group date. The concert was a pop punk concert. They danced together and got deep into the music.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer was besides themselves in fury. They shook and huffed. They were angry and panicked at being discovered.

"I can't let them catch me." they declared.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were serious as they spoke.

"How are we going to pull off this trap?" Cora was saying.

"False information. We spread a rumor." came the reply.

"Where should the trap be?" Kira wanted to know.

"We can do it at the skating rink." Allison suggested.

"Back to the scene of the crime. Perfect." Malia smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to a sub shop. The couple ordered subs and chips with sodas. They were in a happy mood. As they finished their meal, the couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_skating rink;_ **

The detectives put their plan in action. They spread a rumor then staked out the skating rink.

They arrived at the rink and headed to the offices. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. A hour or so later, the killer arrived. They headed for the desks.

"Stop right there!" Isaac exclaimed. Everyone froze, waiting for the next move...


	11. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have the murderer cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. I'll be switching to IaWW after this.  
> Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted later.

**_offices at ice skating rink;_ **

The detectives cornered the killer. Carter Jones glared at them. He was furious about being caught.

"You should have minded your own business!" he seethed.

"The police asked us for help, so yeah, no." Malia replied. A uneasy silence fell.

* * *

Tension filled the air as both sides stared at each other. Finally, Carter broke and confessed.

"Marisol deserved to die! She left me for another man!" the jilted lover declared. The detectives weren't impressed.

"Murder is a crime." Kira stated.

"You can explain yourself to the police." Cora added. As they closed in, Carter pulled out a grenade.

"I think not." he said.

* * *

Before the detectives could react, Carter pulled out the pin and threw down said grenade. The grenade went off just as the detectives dove for cover. Smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared up, Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"What's with killers and grenades?!" Isaac complained.

"He escaped." Cora cursed.

* * *

While the detectives were occupied, Carter fled from the office. He ran out of the building straight into the arms of the waiting police. He was promptly read his rights and cuffed.

The detectives caught up in time to see the fuming murderer being led away. The case was finally over.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled up in their bed with Derek wrapped around Stiles. They were enjoying the free time when Stiles' phone went off. Stiles answered it.

"What? Oh, really? That's great! I'll let Derek know." he said as he hung up.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"They caught the murderer." Stiles smiled.

"Good, now we can enjoy the holidays." Derek said. Then they kissed.


	12. Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_City Hall, New York City;_ **

The mayor and Fury called a press conference. Reporters were there with pens and paper. Cameras had been set up around the room.

"We have an announcement." the mayor began.

"The murderer has been caught. So the ice show will resumed as planned." Fury announced. Excited chatter broke out as the reporters began to ask questions. Both men did their uttermost best to answer the questions. After a hour or so, they ended the conference.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

While the press conference was taking place, the detectives met with the owners. The owners were grateful to them.

"We want to thank you for your hard work. If you hadn't caught Jones, the show would have been cancelled.'" they said.

"It's no problem." they replied.

"Here's your reward." they said. The detectives opened the manilla envelope to find tickets to Frozen and backstage passes.

"You can give them to any friends." they smiled.

"Thank you." the detectives returned the smile

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to the Rockettes Christmas Spectacular Show. There were singing, dancing, and skits.

The Rockettes wore various kinds of costumes from leotards to soldier uniforms. The new finale had them in gold costumes with red, blue, and green jewels and sequins. The finale; Christmas Lights combined dance, theater, and technology.

The couples loved the show and they gave the Rockettes a standing ovation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen took Sandy and Ryan out to Red Robin in Country Glen Center. Sandy was seated in a high chair with crayons and the kids' menu.

The family had chips with dip. Dylan opted for a burger while Bronwen had salmon with veggies. Sandy got corn dog pieces with broccoli and carrots. Ryan got a soup and salad combo. She had peppermint swirl milkshake to drink, while Sandy drank apple juice from his sippy cup. Dylan got regular coke while Bronwen had iced tea.

Dessert consisted of chocolate cake or cheesecake. The family talked and caught up with each other. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They watched sitcoms and cuddled. As the credits rolled, they shut off the TV and shared a kiss.


	13. Precious Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and friends have loving moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Danielle, and Stiles got together for brunch. There were platters and dishes filled with food on the dining room table.

There were potato casserole, spinach quiche, belgian waffles with assorted toppings, frittatas, and bagel breakfast sliders. Dessert consisted of chocolate coconut scones, cinnamon buns, apple cinnamon muffins, donuts, and coffee cake. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink. They talked and laughed as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York_ **

Danielle, Brett, and Liam hugged their friends goodbye. Then they left for their plane. The plane took off just as another plane arrived. Minutes later, Noah Stilinski walked into the terminal and reunited with his son.

* * *

Ryan, Isaac, Peter Parker, and some of their friends including the Rogers-Barnes family were watching Frozen, an ice show. From start to end, the story unfolded and captivated their audience. When the final act finished, the skaters received a standing ovation. Then the group went backstage to meet with the skaters.

* * *

**_Yukimura place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****Kira bonded with her parents. They played gin rummy. They laughed as they played several rounds. They all took turns winning. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

The kids were at the Hale penthouse for the night, leaving their parents alone. Bucky and Steve finished up the latest round. As they came down, they kissed and smiled. Then they got up to clean up. When they finished, they put on pajamas and got under the covers to cuddle.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families spend the big day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This will be the last update for Detective Stiles until Jan 2019.

**_Christmas Eve, dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Comlex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, Lahey, and Stilinski families got together to celebrate Christmas. Dinner consisted of roast beef, cauliflower with melted cheese on top, spoon spinach, cheesy scalloped potatoes, yorkshire pudding, green bean casserole, cranberry fluff salad, cream of corn, stuffing, hawaiian sweet rolls, and glazed carrots.

They had dip with chips and a veggie platter, shrimp and assorted appetizers to start with. Dessert was chocolate swiss roll cake with peppermint ice-cream and Christmas cookies. They were very happy. Christmas dinners always brought them closer together.

* * *

The Boyd, Reyes, Hewitt, and McKenna families attended church service. Sandy and the other kids went to the nursery while their parents attended church. The families in the church sang holiday songs, shared cookies and cider, and wished everyone a safe and loving night.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve hosted Christmas dinner for their families. Steve was practically floating as he made pies and sides. Bucky helped him prepare the roast. The kids played games until the families began to arrive with bags filled with presents.

* * *

The next day, the Howling Commandos had a Christmas party at Dum Dum's place. All of their families were there. The kids played outside, while the adults sat around and talked.

Soon, Bucky went to call them inside, the kids came running and they sat down to take off their snow pants and layers of clothing. When the snow crusted clothing were on the floor, the kids went to the playroom.

They watched A Charlie Brown Christmas, read, and played with their toys. Everyone were happy and smiling. The holidays brought them joy.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled up in their room. They were so close together.

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They shared a slice of pie. The kids were down for the night and that left them alone.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie," Bucky smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, love." Steve responded. The holidays were meant for love and family. They had all of the love in the world.


End file.
